A great variety of plastic packaging materials is known in the art. The following patents and published patent applications are thought to be representative of the state of the art, particularly in the field of nylon-6 packaging materials, packaging for produce and control of humidity in packaging:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,492,705, 5,405,561, 5,037,459, 4,842,741, 3,876,738, and 3,682,028;
Japanese Patent Documents 05-329,947, 06-071,766, 05-316,943, 01-148,144, 57167,331, 01-167062, 03-059,196, 06-062,728, 04-074,529, 01-309,621, 05-230,235, 05-168,400, and 04-210,552;
European Patent Documents 358,038, 538,713, and 566,097;
PCT Patent Applications 8404529 and 9302130; and
Australian Patent 636,284.